dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Android E
Android E (Also known as E, Evil E and Android Earth) is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super series. An intelligent robot created by Bulma and Dr. Briefs, Android E has the inserted DNA fragments of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Majin Buu and even Whis. E's personality is programmed to be like Goku's and shows great remorse when it comes to fighting. It is shown that Android E may be the strongest Z-Fighter. although, as he's a robot and not an android, he can not train to gain strength. It will have to be implanted into his system. Android E later becomes a Villain for a short period of time when his software is corrupted by Dr. Spanor, an alien scientist. Creation Android E was created by Bulma and Dr. Briefs after the fight with Golden Frieza on earth. Bulma realizes that if Goku and Vegeta aren't here to protect the planet, it will be in serious, constant danger. Upon taking pieces of DNA such as hair, skin and nail fragments from the strongest fighters on the planet and even Whis (in which she took during one of his visits to Bulma). Bulma and Dr. Briefs then went to work building an Android that can be used for good, this was ensured by programming it's personality perfectly like Goku's. After months of programming, the Android is created and joins the battlefield. Power During the sparring match between Goku and E, the Android seemed to be stronger, blocking and deflecting Goku's attacks whilst delivering some heavy blows that managed to revert Goku back into his God Base form. Although Goku also landed some powerful hits that caught him off guard. Later on, he tells Vegeta that he's been using only 25% of his true power. Knowing attacks such as Kamehameha, Final Flash and Masenko, he can be very powerful when combining attacks. He is also responsible for killing Vegeta during their first encounter as Evil E. Evil E Mad alien scientist, Dr Spanor discovers that E is in fact hardware. After creating a device that can change the robot's personality, the scientist commands E to clear Earth of it's inhabitants so he could land and build a super laboratory. Evil E starts by destroying a small town near to Dende's Lookout. Vegeta notices the power produced in the blast and flies to the scene. After confrontation, Evil E knocks out Vegeta with a fast array of powerful attacks finishing with a Super Masenko. He later kills Vegeta by using the Final Kamehameha Technique into the atmosphere. Whis notices that Vegeta has been killed and notifies Goku. Goku rushes off to Earth along with Gohan. E powers up to 100% power after Piccolo insults him. Goku shows up just in time and Gohan delivers a very strong punch to his stomach. E is stunned for a very short time before using his energy to blow Goku, Piccolo and Gohan away. Goku instant transmissions around E and kicks him around the face, E continues to stand there until unleashing a speedy Kamehameha that Goku manages to deflect off into the atmosphere. Piccolo powers up a special beam cannon and fires it, hitting E but showing no effect. He then releasing a huge portion of his energy to destroy all the landscape around him, causing the death of hundreds of people. Gohan gasps and powers up in rage. Goku calms him down and decides to do a fusion and Evil E's energy is too much. Before they could fuse, E instantly teleports to Goku and Gohan and hits them both into opposite directions, bashing them both in a tennis style. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God 2 and counter-attacks before being thrown into nearby debris. Gohan unleashes his Ultimate power and uppercuts him. No damage being dealt, E decides to simply blow up the planet using a special technique that was developed by Whis. Piccolo stops this by using a new move known as the moon cluster that paralyzes the opponent for a short amount of time. Goku and Gohan fuse into Gokan and fight with E. He then says that he powered up to 100% for only a split second before turning back to 50%. E then powers up to 100% and fights Gokan. Witnessing the fight, Whis suggests that Gokan may be stronger than the menacing droid. Using Buu's and Piccolo's regeneration, E instantly becomes replenished after taking a powerful ki attack from Gokan. Evil E is later re-programmed by Bulma, after she creates a signal blocker that stops Spanor's control. Spanor then escapes without being seen by Goku. Matches * E Vs. Goku (Practice Match) * E Vs. Unknown Monster * E Vs. Vegeta * E Vs. Piccolo * E Vs. Gohan, Goku and Piccolo * E Vs. Gokan and Piccolo